1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of classifying particles on a two-dimensional frequency distribution map and a blood analyzer utilizing the same. In particular, it relates to a method and an apparatus for classifying mature blood cells and immature blood cells contained in blood on the two-dimensional frequency distribution map.
2. Description of Related Art
As the above-mentioned method, conventionally known is a method of classifying mature erythrocytes and reticulocytes contained in blood on a one-dimensional frequency distribution map into two particle clusters by obtaining a distribution peak on the one-dimensional frequency distribution map, setting a threshold value of the frequency in accordance with the peak and determining the two clusters by the threshold value (for example, see Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 2674705).